When Granger Goes Missing
by TheNewMrsMalfoy's
Summary: Dumbledore has entrusted Hermione with something Voldemort desires most. She is now, in unknowing danger and receives help from someone who she hates. Will she let him help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello hello hello. So this is my 3****rd**** attempt at a fanfiction because I basically got bored/fed up/ensure of the other two and scrapped them. It is writing in quite a different tone as my others. I got bitten by the plot bunny at 2 in the morning and I couldn't stop writing it. I have changed some of it since then and I hope it is not too shoddy and that you can't tell that it was written between 2 and 4 in the morning ;')**

I hope you all like it and please review.

Without further ado.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters, places, items or magic I might make up, the rest is all from the fabulous J. .

It was cold. It shouldn't have been cold.

She had cast and recast many heating charms throughout the chilly winter Sunday. Hell, she had even gone as far as putting on the muggle heating in her London apartment. Hermione never usually felt the cold, but it was a snowstorm after all.

She moved her arm slightly, reaching for her blanket. She couldn't grab it. She must have pushed it off the bed again and that was why she was so damn chilly.

She rolled over and was about to lean over the side of her bed to re-claim her quilt when she realised that she was not on her bed.

She was on a floor, and an icy, hard, stone floor at that.

She could feel bits of straw on the parts of her ankles that had eluded capture from her pyjama bottoms.

As well as the straw, she could feel panic settling in.

The kind of panic that to your ignorance, creeps up on you, very slowly until it has wrapped around your heart and frozen you to the spot.

A wave of an entirely different emotion washed over her as she rolled back over and could feel her wand dig into her hip.

Whoever or whatever had taken her might have been a conniving, sneaky evil women snatcher but they weren't that conniving or sneaky to leave her with a bigger weapon than they could realise.

A logical Hermione kept prisoner in your lair without a wand could be a potential problem. A logical Hermione kept prisoner in your lair with a wand was a problem. A very big problem.

She checked her wrists and ankles and was less convinced that she had been kidnapped when she came to the realisation that there were no manacles attached to them. She wanted to get up and move to test for magical restraints but stayed on the floor in case of tripping a ward.

Removing her wand from its hiding place, Hermione cast a quick Homenum Revelio to see if there was anyone in the vicinity.

There was.

The panic that had settled over her intensified and seemed to clutch at her in an iron like, menacing grip.

She then cast a Stealth Sensoring Spell to make sure there was nobody magically disguised or hidden in her new prison. There was not and she allowed herself a small respite from her panic.

She wanted to apparate but she knew it was a foolish desire and her captor would be alerted to the attempt.

Her senses seemed to have strengthened as she could hear distant footsteps coming closer. Placing her wand back in her underwear, she took up her earlier position and pretended to sleep.

The sound of metal scraping against metal filled her ears as whoever was on the other side of her prison unlocked the battered looking steel door. It swung open whilst sounding like it was in monumental pain.

She didn't dare to breath.

Footsteps came closer, leather shoes entered the vision of her almost-closed eyes.

Her captor leant down and stared almost sorrowfully at her face. She couldn't help the hiss that came out of her mouth.

'Malfoy.'

**-**

He'd needed to go check on her for about an hour now.

He was putting it off.

Her anger would be inevitable, she would shout at him and knowing her, try to slap him.

She wouldn't understand why he'd 'kidnapped' her and who could blame her. He had plucked her sleeping form out of her nice warm bed as if she was his for the taking. How could he go down to see her?

Unfortunately it was inevitable.

'Coward' he whispered too himself.

He had faced worse things than a tired and enraged Hermione Granger. He'd looked death in the face for God's sake.

Sighing he got up from his chair and slowly made his way to the dungeons. He took his time opening the complex locks and as soon as he entered the unwelcoming room he knew that she was awake.

Leaning down, he looked at her face and expected worse than a hiss of his name to escape her lips.

'Hermione, I-'

'Don't you dare call me that, don't you dare' the venom in her voice shocked him to the core, and he was no stranger to venom.

He needed to somehow calm her without making her work herself up even more.

She was reaching for her wand.

It was going to get out of hand.

'Expelliarmus.'

The wand landed neatly in his palm and he took the time to study the long, thin, intricate piece of wood.

Foolish move, Malfoy.

She lunged at him, using all her strength and pent up rage, clawing at his face trying to hurt him enough that she would have some time to get away. All thoughts of a plan left her head.

_I just need to get away_. She thought.

In the commotion his face was scratched and he was monetarily caught off guard. She grasped the opportunity and wrenched her wand out of his hand, making a move towards the door.

'Shit' Malfoy spat, the blood on his cheek drying quickly. He tried to get up as fast as he could but she was already through the door.

He needed to find her before they came. They would not be pleased…

_Or would they?_

She was what they wanted after all and maybe they would think he was trying to redeem the Malfoy name.

_No time to dwell,_ he thought and he moved swiftly out the door. Through the darkness of the corridor he could see her running towards the stairs with her back to him.

No doubt she thought she'd done more damage than she actually had.

He had become somewhat of a master and non-verbal and wand-less magic. He put these new skills to practice and send a silent Stupefy her way. She wasn't expecting it. She fell like a bag of bricks.

He stalked towards her slumped form and flicked his wand upwards. Ropes shot out and wrapped around wrists and ankles, binding them together.

_I knew I should have tied her up._

Draco sighed as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He walked quickly to the apparition room burrowed deep in the foundations of Malfoy Manor. Not many people knew about it and it was difficult to find, even to those who knew the Manors corridors well.

He got to the door and could feel his dark mark burn. He knew they were on their way.

He gently lowered her to the floor, pulled out a little silver dagger and made a small cut on the soft pad of his left index finger, rubbing it against the door. He muttered an incantation and pressed his wand against the door.

It swung open in an almost bored fashion.

The shock that ran through him when he looked down and she wasn't there was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Draco was about to run back down the corridor to see how on earth she had got away, when he noticed her trying to crawl off not-so-discreetly in a feeble attempt at escaping.

To say that the site was comical would have been an understatement.

He doubled over with laughter and she turned her head to glare at him.

'This is not funny ferret' She spat, putting all the hatred she felt for him into her words.

The words sobered him and he walked over to her, picking her up and slinging her back over his shoulder.

After she had been placed on to the apparition spot, she stared around the room in wonder. She hadn't realised that you could apparate in and out of Malfoy Manor.

'Not many people know about this place' He spoke to her softly, too softly.

'Malfoy, you're kidnapping me, don't speak to me so flamboyantly.' She sighed. 'Can you just hurry up, please?' She added, sounding disinterested in the whole affair.

_She's still the same from Hogwarts. _He thought, with a huff.

He looked at the complex dials and set the first one from 'idle' to 'apparate'. He then set the timer to last a minute, so that after they'd gone the room would be just a room again.

Standing next to her, Draco thought of mint green summer grass and a rundown old shack. He then apparated them away to his safe house.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter and yeah, I hope to hear your views on it. Any parts written in italics are inner dialogues. I apologise for any mistakes I have read through it many a time, and also sorry for like the swearing in case it offends anyone, because it's a kind of serious fanfiction I felt like it would be sort of appropriate (u feel?). Again thank you and I shall try to update soon! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is All Mrs Rowlings work. 

His safe house happened to be in a wild overgrown forest on the outskirts of Flagstaff, Arizona. He always liked it there best in October, because even though to the natives of Flagstaff it was cold, it was very warm to him.

They had apparated in to a small clearing full of purple wildflowers. There was a short 5 minute walk from the clearing to the shack and even though Hermione didn't look heavy, she wasn't the lightest person he'd ever carried, so instead he deposited her rather unkindly on the floor. He then spent 5 minutes pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to let her walk herself without her running away or fighting him.

'This is a nice place you have Malfoy' Hermione muttered mockingly, looking around and appreciating the evening sun on her face. It had been so cold in Britain at this time of year that she'd almost forgotten how the sun felt. Almost.

He ignored her and pulled his silver dagger back out from his pocket. A wave of dread crept over her as he calmly walked towards her, as if killing damsels in distress was something he did often.

Instead he grabbed her wrists and started hacking at the rope around them, she rubbed them when her hands were free to do so. He did the same for her ankles listening to her sigh of contempt.

_I'm probably going to regret this, but how else is she going to walk there by herself?_

'If you try to run away again, I will not hesitate to put you under the Imperius Curse, ok.' All signs of the almost caring, gentle Malfoy were gone. They needed to hurry so that he could get back.

He didn't particularly want to leave her but it was necessary for no one to suspect Malfoy.

There was going to be outrage when the wizarding world found out about Hermione Granger's disappearance, hopefully he would be able to make it look like an accident.

He held out a hand to help her get up. She stared at it for a second and then got up on her own. She would have angrily stomped off if she knew where she was.

'Follow me.'

**-**-

They had gotten to the shack quite quickly. At first, Hermione had stumbled repeatedly on the over-grown brambles until Draco had grown impatient and stuck his wand in her back.

'Granger it's going to start getting dark and cold soon and I need to get back home. Hurry.'

In his impatience he had seemed to snap at her more.

When they'd arrived at the shack he'd let her in, cast some heating charms, found her a blanket, some food and a couple of worn, old and faded books. He'd then left her, taking her wand with him.

It had been several hours since his departure.

She was currently huddled in a corner in a fort of blankets trying to light an almost burnt down candle with a piece of table leg and stone from the windowsill.

As soon as he had left her she had tried to escape. She had tried to use the front door. She knew it would be a futile attempt but she got mad when it wouldn't open.

She had tried to kick it down but then came to her senses when she heard wolves in the distance.

Next she took herself on a tour around the shack and was left further disappointed when all she found was a crumbling old bedroom with a rusted bed frame. There was of course what appeared to a bathroom but the bath tub and toilet had both been smashed up long ago and now all the room held was a bucket.

_I am not peeing in that. _She thought, turning her nose up at the thought of it and walking back into the main room.

The entire place would have been much more useful to any witch or wizard lucky enough to still be attached to their wand and without hers Hermione felt just as useful as when she'd first found out she was a witch.

In the main room was a table and some cupboards. Well, there had been a table and some cupboards until Hermione had become to overwhelmed with fatigue and pent up rage.

She had pushed the table over in an unusual acct of violence for her. It had broken and she'd picked up the remaining parts, throwing them around her not caring what she broke.

When she was done the table was now rubble and the cupboards had no doors.

Hermione was not a violent person, but push her enough and she was sure to snap.

_Why the hell am I here?! Why has he just brought me to this random shitty place?! I hope he comes back so I can God Damn show him how angry I am. _She had thought all of this whilst angrily pacing around the room, kicking bits of unharmed table on her way.

That was when she had noticed the candle and had had the idea of making a small fire to heat up some of the food he had left her, in the brown paper bag.

She'd grabbed a small piece of table leg and chipped some stone off the windowsill. In all honesty it wasn't that difficult. She had then wrapped herself in the quilts and tried her hardest to light the wood. It just wasn't working.

'For Merlin's sake just light!' She screeched, feeling herself getting worked up again.

She had seriously contemplated setting the books on fire but knew that she would need them to stop herself from losing her mind. Books were her only connection to sanity, being kidnapped or just living an ordinary life.

After half an hour, when she had nearly given up, the wood finally lit. She held it near the candle long enough for it to light and then made a show of putting it out, nearly putting out the candle at the same time.

She placed the small candle on the floor, 2 yards in front of her.

She picked up the brown paper bag and looked inside. She hadn't eaten since midmorning of the day before, so what was in the bag looked more appetizing than it was. There were: 3 pumpkin pasties, a warm bottle of butter beer, a chunk of ham, a mouldy looking block of cheese and half a cucumber.

She pulled out the pasties first. She warmed the first one as best as she could over the candle, hoping that she wouldn't burn it.

Hermione had soon scoffed down all three and started on the ham and cheese. She ate half of both, making them into little sandwiches, until she came to her sense and wrapped them back into the bag with the cucumber. She stuffed them into her shirt, ensuring that no rats would be able to snack on them in them in the night.

_God know how long I'm going to be here, best keep all the food that I can._

She reorganized her blankets into a little bed and put the candle as closed to them as she could without them catching fire, hoping that the little flame would do somewhat to keep her warm. She could feel Draco's heating charm slowly wearing off.

She snuggled into the blankets falling in to a troubled sleep full of wolves and wands.

**A/N: And here we have the second chapter. I know it's slightly shorter than the first one, but it didn't feel right continuing it so I left it like this.**

It's extremely cheesy, but thank you to buttercup88 for my first review. All will be revealed buttercup88, I promise.

I don't think I'm going to be able to upload for a while as I have no internet and I have gone over my internet for this month ( :'( ) but I will write multiple ones during that time and upload multiple ones to make it up to you! Thank you for reading and favoriting and following, it is much appreciated! Till next time my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally have internet again! I have been wanting to update all week but I have refrained, so here we are, chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
He'd gotten back just in a time.

A couple of minutes later and he would have been caught. A couple of minutes later and he would have been tortured, probably killed, or worse, found out.

_Just to protect her._

He called Snow, the house elf to him, and asked her to bring him tea ASAP.

His parents had tried to get him to call the poor house elf something different, anything else. But he would not. As a child he had loved the snow. It was something colder than his father. He liked that, he felt like nature was defying Lucius.

Snow appeared back in the room and left again, leaving behind her a tray of tea and a faint popping sound.

He wished they would hurry up. He was getting nervous. Nobody knew of the safe house, but he felt like they had their suspicions.

The door blew open and in walked a slightly flustered looking Belletrix Lestrange.

'Nephew' she said sitting down gently across from him. She might have been a ruthless murderer but she had the grace of a queen. She was a Black after all.

'Would you like some tea, aunt?' He asked her politely, feeling like a child.

It was all quite superficial.

'Enough of the pleasantries Draco, has it been done?'

'Yes' he whispered, realising that this was not Bellatrix, not at all.

'Then I must leave you' she stood up and gently touched his face with the back of her hand. He leant in to her touch slightly, feeling at peace.

And then she was gone. Her dress robes billowing around behind her in a graceful manner.

_She's probably gone for one last look, before she has to leave._

Almost instantly Bellatrix entered. The real one this time. She strode over to him and slapped his cheek with the back of her bony hand. His cheek reddened slightly from the blow.

'Where were you tonight Draco?' She spat out as if it was filth. To her, his name may as well have been filth.

The scene was entirely different compared to the one just before it, he hesitated before replying.

'The plan had been changed, remember. I was positioned in the bushes outside of Potters house, on guard. Instead of at the front line, with you.'

'And who changed these plans, boy?'

He smiled at her, a sweet sickly, fake smile. At least he was telling the truth.

'We had a meeting about it; Dolohov said that due to my injury I would be useless out in the field.' He snarled, 'So instead, I was sent there'

**~ Flash Back ~**

**'You aren't much use to as at this current moment in time, Malfoy' sneered Dolohov. He was finally happy to have some leverage of Draco because even though the man was older everyone seemed to think he was a joke.**

'That's bullshit!' Shouted Draco standing up and pushing the table of drinks in the process. 'My arm is nearly healed. I don't even have any pain in it anymore!'

'But that's not entirely true is it?' Said Blaire, a new young female Death Eater who had taken somewhat of an interest in Draco, only to be shot down. 'It was just the other day you were telling me that now and again your arm blanks out on you, that you have moments when it goes numb and you can't even move it, what if that happens out on the field?' She asked, rhetorically, staring at him maliciously, enjoying the entire situation.

More voices chirped up around the room, tearing Malfoy down. He tried to remain calm and stony but he could not. Of course his anger was not genuine; he'd needed this to happen. He threw the table forwards and stalked out of the room, unable to stand them not obeying him anymore.

He had received an owl later that night giving him instructions to be outside of Potters house on the 13**th**** of October. Whether these instructions were genuine or not he didn't care, it had given him an alibi.**

**~ End of flashback ~**

'Draco are you listening to me!' She shouted loudly, bringing his mind back to the present situation. 'The Granger girl was gone Draco' She whispered, 'And I want you to find her.'

**-  
**

She could feel hands shaking her shoulders as if they were trying to rattle the sleep out of her fragile body.

'N...no, hgo ywaya' she said inaudibly, turning over, trying to shield herself from the morning.

'Granger.'

She had forgotten. Sleep does that to you. Makes you feel like all is ok and then sends reality back to you at a crushingly fast speed.

She sat up quickly, far too quickly, making her head spin in the process.

'Here' he shoved a small bottle full of an ugly looking liquid into her hand. 'Drink it, hurry Granger we have to go.'

'Why do you have another safe house?' She asked mockingly. She opened the lid and sniffed it. Upon smelling the familiar liquid she recoiled.

'Who?' She said. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

'So inquisitive Granger. It's just a random muggle, no one important. Now drink'

'No.'

She could see it in his eyes but she didn't have the means to stop him.

'Petrificus Totalus.'

She looked like a statue. A meditating statue.

He dislodged the bottle from her grip, untwisted the ornate silver lid and poured the liquid down her throat. She would have heaved if she could.

He cast Finite Incantatem and her body became less rigid. Just in time for her skin to start bubbling as she transformed into an entirely different person.

Where she was thin, this person was more filled out. Where she had long, brown, curly hair, this person had short, straight, sleek ginger hair. Where she was short, this person was tall.

She stared down at herself in awe. She may have used Polyjuice Potion on numerous occasions, but it still felt weird for her.

'Who am I?' she asked, staring into stormy grey orbs.

'Lucius' whore.' He answered, emotionlessly.

She was taken aback and was about to say some witty retort when she noticed his smirk. She did not know how to react. Draco Malfoy was smirking at her but in an almost friendly way. She wanted him to stop; this was not natural to her. He should have been smirking at her in an 'I'm about to elongate your teeth' way. Not like this.

'Stop' she said throwing a rolled up blanket at him.

The look on his face was priceless. He was about to retaliate and a full on blanket fight would have ensued, if they had not remembered who they were and where they were. And also why they were there.

'You kidnapped me…' She whispered. As if only know finding out about her current predicament. 'Why? Why did you do it Malfoy?'

He wanted to answer. Wanted to tell her that they were after her. That he had been tasked with this job. That if he didn't she would die. But he could not. How does one just casually bring this up in an awkward conversation between to arch nemesis'?

'I'll tell you, someday. But for now we need to move. And I need to write a letter to a certain Mr Potter.'

It turned out that Draco Malfoy did not have another safe house. In fact he was in the process of building a new one.

Instead they were in a small dingy hotel, called The Plaza, that was tucked away between two larger shops in a small magical town in France called Joie.

They had gone to the front desk and asked for quite a large room, he had then handed over a note and quite a big money bag. It seemed to Hermione that this was the place that Draco often brought his women as the receptionist knew his face straight away and said something to him that had made him smirk.

They were then given the key and her suspicions were further proven when he led the way.

Considering it looked shabby on the outside, The Plaza was anything but shabby on the inside.

It had plush red carpets covering the stairs and floors, silk drapes of all different shades hanging everywhere and ornate wooden furniture scattered the halls. The entire place looked like something out of Hollywood, not a small French hotel.

They opened the door to their suite to find out that it was an entire floor.

'Malfoy... We asked for a large room not a whole floor to ourselves. What does he think we're goi-'She reddened at what the little receptionist probably thought they were going to use the room for.

'Not a clue Granger, you're the first person I've brought here'

She tried her best not to look outwardly surprised. It probably didn't work. 'Well, I guess every evil ferret has to have somewhere to store away their snatched women.'

And with that she walked away into the labyrinth of rooms.

He watched her retreating form, taking in the image of her looking like his former wife.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, I shall be updating again in couple of days. I am beta'ing this myself so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you to everyone who's reading this, it means a lot! Till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's quite late but I felt guilty for not uploading in so long, so here ya go.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously.

The Polyjuice potion that she had consumed had only been a small quantity and had soon worn off, changing her back into her comfortable skin.

When it had, Hermione quickly found the bathroom. It was an exact replica of the prefects bathroom in Hogwarts expect the bath was a large tub and not pool-like. It too had various taps with all different fragrances, bubbles and products. After filling it up with soothing lavender bubble bath, she sank down into the bath tub, feeling the water wash over her, seeping into her skin. She had never cherished the consoling liquid as much as she did now.

She thought of the events of the last two days and wished she could go back and not awake from her slumber on that fateful morning. She did not remember a time when she yearned for Harry and Ron as much as she did now. Well that was not strictly true but she felt a deep need to be sat on the couch besides the fire in Gryffindor common room with her two best friends, just talking or sitting in silence.

Anything.

Thoughts of her parents entered her head; how she still hadn't tracked them back from Australia yet… God knows what they were doing and how they were. She craved to see their faces, the soft smell of her mother's Rose perfume, the rough touch of her father's hands in hers. Oh how she missed them.

Hermione had planned for Ginny to come over next week, to talk wedding plans for Harry and Ginny's upcoming nuptials. She missed her sarcastically rude and unpredictable best friend, the one person who truly understood Hermione and her thirst for knowledge.

Just as she was drifting into an almost peaceful slumber, she heard the door slowly creep open; the rusty hinges seemed like the only imperfection in the entire hotel.

Her movements were quick. Sloshing water over the side of the deep bath in an attempt to keep her modesty, she fell over the side of the tub gracelessly and landed with quite a loud thump on to the hard floor.

Bony knees hit hard marble and she winced in pain, wanting to rub them but knowing moving was off the cards.

She had no idea how to get out of her current predicament, that was until a fluffy towel was thrown neatly over her back.

'Granger, are you alright?' Malfoy asked, trying his best to stifle his laughter.

'Yes I'm just peachy' she muttered into the floor, wishing that she could just melt into the tiles.

Draco was about to make a comment regarding the word peachy and as if sensing the sarcasm on the tip of his tongue, she lifted her head to glare at him. That seemed to do the trick.

Wrapping herself in the towel discreetly turned out to be quite a difficult job, she twisted and turned and finally gave up, asking him to leave.

He would not. Well at first at least. Eventually, after she had shouted much abuse at him, Draco left.

She stood and wrapped the towel firmly around her chest. Keeping one arm holding on to the fluffy fabric, Hermione opened the door and entered the vast living room with her head held high.

The feeling of eyes staring at a fixed point between her shoulder blades was quite literally spine-tingling for her. She hated this new Malfoy that seemed so gentle and almost caring. Part of her almost wished for the snotty, pointy-faced twelve year old Draco Malfoy. The one that wasn't afraid of calling her a mudblood.

Spinning around quickly looking for him, her heart beating fast in case he had been viciously murdered by some imaginary serial killer in the space of a minute.

Her stupid, but most important, organ calmed as chocolate eyes found cold hard grey ones.

The bastard was lounging calmly in one of the harsh-looking-but-actually-comfy balcony chairs, stirring a steaming mug of coffee.

Reaching across the table he picked up another mug that looked like it belonged in your mothers extensive mug collection. He held it out to her and it took her only a seconds hesitation before she neatly took it out of his hand and sat down opposite him. She took a long swig of the strong drink.

'My sincerest apologies for disturbing your wonderful looking bath, Miss Granger' it didn't take a Ravenclaw to detect the sarcasm in his voice, in fact it was dripping with it. 

'Cut the crap Malfoy, what do you want?' His smile turned from childish to bitter to stony in a matter of seconds. Draco Malfoy was many things, but above all he was the master at hiding his emotions.

Instead of an answer, all she received was a piece of paper rudely stuffed into her hand.

She set her mug down on the table and flattened out the ink stained page against the surface as neatly as she could manage.

She read it. And then re-read it again and again, letting the words wash over her just like the bath water.

It read:

_Dear Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and all other Weasley's.  
I write to you to inform you that I have kidnapped Miss Hermione Granger. I have done it in regards to her own safety. All will be explained soon. That is if you do as I tell you.  
You need to fake her death. Send a letter to The Daily Prophet informing them that she has died from a terrible terminal disease – I believe muggle cancer would be the most convincing – tell them that she did not announce it because she believed she was beating it.  
I will enclose some photos of her that look like she is in cancer treatment, you must release them to the press.  
Make a fake body of some sort, stage a funeral. It has to be as convincing as you can make it.  
Tell all the Weasleys and any members of The Order Of The Phoenix that you trust.  
You must act like you are in mourning. This is very important to her safety and when I feel like it is safe I will explain to you why I have done this, and one day you will thank me._

Anonymous.

Unlike Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger did not obtain the skill that would let her hide her emotions. She was an open book and right now he could read her as clearly as if he had been doing it for years.

Her eyes had pricked with tears, her skin taking on an almost ugly shade of pink. A once happy, pretty face was contorted with rage and confusion.

She wanted to smash up the table just like she had done in the safe house.

'How' she seethed through barely open lips, 'The hell do you expect them to cope with this? You expect them to fucking believe it?! You're sick Malfoy, sick.'

Hermione was about to leap up from the table. To run away from the man who had caused her immeasurable pain over the few years that she had known him.

_I must have done something terribly bad in a past life to deserve this. _

She never stopped to think that it might have something to do with the one possession that Dumbledore had left her after his death, she never stopped to think that one day she would thank Malfoy for this. She just wanted to run, run away from the whole magical world that seemed brilliant but was really just as corrupt as the real one.

As soon as she pushed out her chair his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a true seekers fashion.

'Hermione, please just sit down' His voice was pleading, it almost sounded painful for him to speak like that. It made her stop and sit back down.

She had nearly forgotten that she was in a towel and all this rushing around had made it come loose, if only slightly.

'How else are people going to believe that you're actually dead. I know it's a lot to take in but you're in danger, the wand…'

His words made an icy feeling spread through her body. An icy feeling that started deep in the pit of her stomach. It was as if she had woken up from a dream that had been going on for days.

She paled rather quickly.

There were lots of questions she wanted to ask, about how he knew and why he was helping her but all that she seemed able to say was; 'How do you know about the order?'

He hadn't been expecting that type of question and would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

'I was fairly close with Professor Snape. Now Granger, hurry up and get dressed, you have a letter to write and a photo shoot to attend.'

**A/N: When I was writing this I thought the letter kinda sounded silly and unrealistic but I think it just fits in with the story and well it is a fanficiton. I do apologise if the whole fake cancer thing upsets anyone, it is not meant to be malicious or hurtful it is just part of the plot.**

I'm trying to make it all make sense but if there are some little parts that don't make sense or whatever please don't hesitate to tell me.

So yh please review and stuff, and thank you! I shall update again soon :) 


End file.
